


Interlude: Morning Comforts

by Guanin



Series: Antipodal Shadows [18]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim senses that Oswald needs a little affectionate reassurance, so he makes good on his promise from earlier in the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Morning Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank so much for the lovely kudos and comments!
> 
> Today's chapter is a little shorter than usual. I've been so busy with work writing that I didn't get a chance to write a longer one, but I liked the idea of publishing this bit on its own.

“I got an invitation to the opening of a photography exhibition,” Jim said halfway through dinner.

“Oh. That sounds like a nice time.”

“Yeah, it’s uh… It’s for a friend of mine. He’s a photographer. Obviously. I think I’m going to go.”

“Okay. When is it?”

“Next Saturday.”

Oswald nodded and cut himself a piece of tilapia, showing no adverse reaction to this news apart from his slowed chewing.

“I really wish that you could come with me,” Jim said. 

A sad smile dimmed Oswald’s face.

“I wish I could, too.”

Now for the detail that Jim had been avoiding.

“Barbara is going to be there.”

Oswald’s chewing ceased altogether.

“Is she?”

“She’s a friend of the photographer, too. I just wanted to let you know.”

“Of course. I’m not going to get jealous, if you’re worried about that. I’m fine with you seeing her. Though I appreciate you telling me.”

“Good. I just didn’t want to hide anything. In any case, it would have been awkward with all three of us there.”

“Yeah, that… That would have been.”

Oswald finished off his fish, which was the last thing on his plate, so Jim got up to gather the dishes.

“Maybe we could go on a trip together,” Oswald said, face bright with hope. “Somewhere out of state where no one knows us.”

Yeah. That would be good.

“I would like that,” Jim said, smiling.

```````````````````````````````  
Jim awoke to the soft press of Oswald’s legs tangled in his and Oswald’s hand in his own. Oswald gazed at him, that same worry in his eyes that Jim always sought to dispel. 

“Good morning,” Oswald said, seeking to mask his disquiet with a smile, yet failed at his aim. 

“Morning,” Jim said, rubbing Oswald’s palm with his thumb. “How long have you been watching me?”

“Not long.”

Oswald looked down at their twinned hands, his mask slipping a bit, and raised Jim’s hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles, his lips soft and tender. 

“Are you okay?” Jim asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

There was that smile again, just as false now as every time that he sought to reassure Jim that he wasn’t envisioning an end to them. There were no words that would persuade him otherwise. Jim’s deeds would have to speak for themselves.

“It’s Saturday,” Jim said, smiling, his tone light and cheerful. “Do you know what that means?”

“I get you for the day?”

Genuine warmth bloomed on Oswald’s lips at the prospect. It was a start.

“Yes. And I did make a promise to you.”

Comprehension dawned in Oswald’s eyes. 

“Oh. Right. The week’s almost over. We had such a tumultuous time of it. I didn’t want to press. Wasn’t sure if you had changed your mind.”

“Why would I change my mind?”

Jim stroked Oswald’s right arm with the back of his fingers. 

“No reason.”

Oswald didn’t look at him as he spoke, making his genuine answer achingly apparent.

“Oswald—“

Laying his hand on Jim’s cheek, Oswald kissed him, stopping Jim’s words, his mouth hungry, refusing to let this conversation continue.

“Oswald—“ Jim said again when Oswald came up for air, but Oswald interrupted him again, hands sliding down Jim’s chest, slipping inside the bottom of his t-shirt.

“I did say that I would hold you to your promise,” Oswald said, nothing but teasing in his grin, though Jim knew better.

But why insist when Oswald was happy to let it go? Demonstrating his affection would be a better use of his time, anyway. Holding Oswald close, Jim gently kissed him, pouring all his love into that kiss, praying that even if Oswald doubted his words, he would believe that his touch was genuine. Releasing Oswald for a second, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over the side of the bed, then tugged Oswald’s up, too, kissing his stomach, caressing his hips as he nuzzled his sleep warmed skin. Oswald gripped his shoulders, stroking his hair as Jim made his way up his chest, kissing and licking with such devotion that Oswald wouldn’t be able to mistake him. Wriggling under him, Oswald took off his shirt to give Jim free range, lying down on his back. 

“I thought that I would be attending to you today,” Oswald said.

Yet he clearly didn’t mind the attention at all. 

“You will,” Jim said, enjoying the feel of Oswald’s erection growing under his hip. “I just wanted to kiss you first. Show you how much I care for you.”

He licked Oswald’s left nipple while pulling down his pants, brushing a hand across Oswald’s member as he did so. Oswald’s fingers curled on Jim’s shoulder.

“I know how much you care for me,” Oswald said. 

_Yet you have doubts._

“Nothing wrong with me showing you,” he said, wishing that he could chase away his worries this easily.

He kissed Oswald, who hugged him close, gasping into Jim’s mouth as Jim palmed his member and stroked him to full hardness, anticipating feeling that length inside him. 

“No,” Oswald said, breathless. “Of course not. Nothing wrong with that at all.”

He pushed Jim onto his back and pulled his pants down his hips. Jim raised his legs to make it easier for him to finish removing them, then spread them to accommodate Oswald as he climbed up his body to lie atop him, both naked now, no barriers between them except for those that they couldn’t change. But he wouldn’t dwell on that now, not when Oswald was regarding him with that joyful smile that Jim adored. They kissed, Jim opening himself to Oswald. He bent his legs, raising his hips to feel Oswald’s member against himself. Oswald uttered a delicious groan.

“You can barely restrain yourself, can you?” Oswald asked.

“That’s a rhetorical question, right? How do you want me? Like this or on my front?”

“It’s your first time. You choose.”

“It’s your first time, too.”

“You know what I mean. How do you think you’ll be more comfortable?”

“I don’t know. You enjoy it better on your front, don’t you?”

“Only because of my leg. I love looking into your eyes. But it might easier for your first time. However you want to do it.”

However Jim wanted it. Every which way, he would say, but Oswald had already given him his answer. This was as much about him as it was about Jim. 

“I want to look into your eyes, too,” he said, rubbing Oswald’s cheek with his thumb. 

A brilliant smile shone on Oswald’s lips. 

Oswald prepared him just like Jim always had: two fingers inside him, not too deep, circling gently around his rim to make sure that he was well and ready, but right before he was about to withdraw, Oswald slid his fingers further in and probed his prostate. Jim groaned, raw lust burning inside him. 

“I need more than that this time,” he said, stumbling over the words as he grew breathless with want. 

Oswald chuckled, which only made Jim more desperate. 

“You’ll get it,” Oswald said. “Don’t worry.”

That he did. Oswald entered him slowly, so slowly, as if Oswald were afraid to break him. There was a sharp sting, but it didn’t last very long. Mostly he just felt very full. Oswald was digging to the very root of him, rubbing against that spot there, right there. Yes, that felt good. Oswald’s eyes never left Jim, not once, even when pleasure made his eyelids flutter at that initial thrust. His breath grew shallow, moaning as he drew back to enter Jim again. Jim grasped his shoulders, drawing Oswald to him, their foreheads touching for a second.

“Are you okay?” Oswald asked, all sweet concern.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Jim seized his lips in a breathless kiss. “Yes.”

Oswald speeded up a little, his thrusts uneven and not terribly satisfying, but he didn’t want to make Oswald feel bad by mentioning it. He wasn’t hurting Jim, just missing his mark half the time. 

“Am I doing okay?” Oswald asked. “Do you feel good?”

Unless Oswald brought it up himself. 

“Well, um… You’re a little uncoordinated.”

Oswald looked crestfallen.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I knew my movements were off. It’s just so overwhelming and I’m not sure how to move.”

“Hey. It’s okay.” Jim caressed Oswald’s nape, drawing Oswald’s gaze back up to him. “It’s okay. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing my first time, either.”

“You were great.”

“Thanks. But you told me where to aim. And I was familiar with the basic motion already. It just takes practice. You’ll get it.”

“Can you tell me where to aim?”

“Of course.” Jim stroked his hair. “First, draw back slowly.”

He groaned softly at the sensation as Oswald did so.

“Okay,” he said. “Now enter me again. Try to keep steady.”

Oswald did, a little too slowly this time. It felt more frustrating than good.

“That might be too slow,” Jim said.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It takes a while to get the hang of it.”

Oswald hurried it up. It still wasn’t fast enough, but first they were focusing on getting the motion right. It had been a while since the last time that Jim had taught someone how to pleasure him, and it had never been about this. He wished that he had suggested this earlier, although Oswald had yet to mention if he was enjoying this. 

“You do like that we’re doing this, right?” Jim asked.

Oswald appeared surprised by the question.

“Yes, I do. I like it. I like being inside you.” His smile reflected pure sincerity. Good. “But I’m sorry that I’m not making you feel the same way.”

“You’ll get there. Keep going. You stopped.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

He started moving again.

“No apology required. Just ride me.”

He lowered his voice an octave at the last, but it didn’t come anywhere near as sultry as he wanted. Oswald gaped at him. Jim covered his face with his hands, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

“Oh God, I shouldn’t try dirty talk,” he said. “Ignore me. That was terrible.”

“No, that wasn’t terrible at all. You should do more of it.”

Jim lowered his hands.

“What?”

“I liked it.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Well, then. This was a surprise. “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind. We should focus on your movements first, though.”

He also needed to psych himself up to spouting more dirty talk. He had always toyed with the idea of it, but had never actually engaged in it. This hadn’t been planned at all. He had just blurted it out. 

“You’re right,” Oswald said. He gave Jim a quick peck on the lips, smiling salaciously. “Later, then.”

“Yes. Later.”

The next couple of thrusts were better, still slow, but better. Jim raised his hips a bit, instructing Oswald to shift his angle just a little further up. Oswald did. The double friction of Oswald rubbing against his prostrate and erection made him lightheaded. He pressed his head back against the pillow, his eyes rolling back as he moaned, voicing the pleasure spiking through his body as Oswald finally started getting it right.

“Is that good?” Oswald asked.

Jim nodded.

“Yes. Just keep going on like that.”

Oswald faltered a few times, but he was much improved. It probably helped that Jim had never experienced this before, but having Oswald touch him like this, that he was trying so hard to get it right, felt wonderful in itself. The next time would be better still, and the time after that, for Jim intended there to be more of this, if Oswald wished. Much more. 

Oswald came, a cry on his lips, and collapsed atop Jim, warm breaths gasping on Jim’s throat. Still inside him, Oswald reached between their bodies and grasped Jim’s member, stroking him. Jim’s eyes slipped shut. Clutching Oswald, Jim rode out his rapid stroking, hands tight on Oswald’s back, his raised knees trembling, toes curling into the mattress. He came soon after. Oswald’s heart thrummed atop his chest, the quick rhythm of his breaths mixing with Jim’s. Jim rested his cheek on Oswald’s head and rubbed his back, enjoying the delicious warmth of his sweaty skin. 

“How was I by the end?” Oswald asked, his lips brushing Jim’s collarbone.

“You were good.”

“Was I really?”

Oswald raised his head, his face filled with uncertainty and hope that dared not be fully realized. That same expression again. Jim might not be able to allay most of his doubts, but in their bed, Jim refused to let Oswald have the wrong idea. 

“I enjoyed myself,” Jim said, smiling. He stroked Oswald’s hair, brushing it back. In bed was the only instance when Oswald let him sweep it off his forehead. “You’re not going to be great on the first try. Next time you’ll do better still. If you want to do it again, that is. I don’t want to assume.”

“I do want to do it again.” 

Oswald smiled. Jim matched him in kind.

“Great. I really liked it. You can pull out, by the way.”

Oswald glanced down at their joined bodies, uttering a small “oh”, and shifted down, sliding out of him. Looking back up at Jim, Oswald smirked.

“Can we do it again today?” he asked.

Jim raised a brow at him.

“Today, huh? If I had known you would be so eager, I would have asked for this earlier.”

“I want to get it right.”

Oswald kissed him.

“I love making you feel good,” he continued.

“I didn’t know you were so studious.”

“I always seek to learn what best pleases you.”

Oswald reached between Jim’s legs, teasing at his hole with one finger. Jim gasped, eyes widening. 

“Now?” he asked.

Oswald removed his hand, an apology on his face.

“Or we can do it later. We can have breakfast first or a shower—“

“Oswald?”

“Yes?”

“Put that finger back.”

Oswald hesitated for a second, then rushed to do as he was told, sliding further in this time, touching Jim’s prostate, teasingly at first, then pressing harder. The sparks of ecstasy shooting through Jim’s body so close after his orgasm almost overwhelmed him. Maybe they should do this later after he recovered his stamina. He wasn’t as young as he used to be. But Oswald was here now, delightfully enthusiastic, and Jim didn’t want to postpone any happiness they could get while they still had a chance. 

“So we can do it again now?” Oswald asked.

Jim grinned. He lowered his voice like earlier as he said,

“Oswald.”

Oswald smiled excitedly.

“Yes?”

“Fuck me hard.”


End file.
